kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Team Impossible
During Kim and Ron's childhood years, Team Impossible was the world's premier team of high-danger operatives, and could be hired to carry out dangerous missions for a fee. However, as Team Possible matured and became increasingly well-known, they unintentionally began cutting into Team Impossible's profits, which eventually sparked a heated rivalry between the two teams. Description Base of Operations Members *Burn Berman *Crash Cranston *Dash DaMont History Team Impossible was implied to enjoy a virtual monopoly in the field of paid action and rescue until Team Possible's first major mission: the rescue of Mr. Paisley and Mr. McHenry from the latter's laser security grid. In his precarious situation, McHenry had attempted to contact Team Impossible through their website, but accidentally typed in "KIMP-" with his foot, instead of, presumably, "TIMP-". This took him to Kim Possible's newly established website. Though the job was outside of their usual fields of babysitting and pet-watching, Kim and Ron completed it with ease, and thus beginning their own heroic careers. Naturally, they attracted more attention and interest from the public as they never actually charged for their services.A Sitch in Time: Past Team Impossible was fully aware of the error that had cost them the Paisley mission, but took no direct action against Team Possible at the time. They allowed Kim to have her successes, presumably expecting her to either burn out or be critically wounded at some point. They did, however, keep tabs on Team Possible for future use. Over time, however, Team Possible's activities apparently began to cut into Team Impossible's profits. Team Impossible confronted Kim and Ron during their Senior year and demanded that they quit the hero business, but Kim refused. Team Impossible decided to exploit a resource they had in abundance that Team Possible lacked: money. They tracked down every member of the 'favor network' Kim used to travel the world, people she had helped in the past who subsequently gave her rides to her next missions. Team Impossible relocated every person to their headquarters, giving them all an indefinite 'vacation'. The strategy was very effective: though Kim still found her way to missions, by the time she did so, Team Impossible was wrapping up the job. Suspicious of a plot, Kim and Ron sent a fake distress message to Team Impossible's website. When Wade checks out Team Impossible's website to find the location of their base while the message was being sent, Dash Damon counterattacks by crashing Wade's entire computer system with a spiked virus. However, Wade still managed to get an address, which allowed Kim and Ron to confront Team Impossible at their own base. Upon reaching Team Impossible's base, Kim and Ron were shocked to find a sprawling resort, where they recognized all of the guests as people they had helped. Kim and Ron were then dropped into Team Impossible's underground control center for a direct confrontation. Team Impossible admitted what they had done and attacked, but Kim held the clear advantage over all three men with little trouble. The fight was interrupted by Wade, who had actually left his room for the first time since Kim and Ron had known him as he was still angry over his destroyed computer system. Wade activated Team Impossible's own McHenry laser grid, effectively trapping them, then tossed away the remote. Team Impossible feared they were doomed, but Kim once again proved that only she could reach the remote and deactivated the grid. This forced Team Impossible to reconsider their stance on Team Possible, and they were eventually talked, with some additional prodding from Wade, into becoming non-profit and joining the Global Justice Network. As an added show of good faith, Burn Berman also helped Kim's father with his taxes.Team Impossible Gallery Trivia * It is likely that Team Possible's name was inspired by Team Impossible. Kim and Ron had apparently never heard of Team Impossible prior to the Paisley rescue mission, and when Mr. McHenry first called the kids by the wrong name, Ron's response was, "Uh, yes, that's us! Good name. We could use that".A Sitch in Time: Past * Although Team Impossible claimed that Team Possible was cutting into their profits "big time", the truth of that was suspect at best. Especially worthy of note was that during their supposed profit loss, Team Impossible was still able to maintain both their sprawling resort and underground base, and at the same time fund an all expense paid, indefinite vacation for Kim's entire favor network. This suggested that either their claim was not truthful, they began to fear that Team Possible's pro bono services would eventually put them out of business and exaggerated their problem, or their own egos were so huge that they considered the possibly minor impact Kim's actions had on their own client base as more significant than it would have been by any other standards. Another reason is that Kim's fame came from combatting supervillians such as Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor. Team Impossible may have valued high-profile villians as more important that equally profitable average criminals. * Amongst the theme songs Ron tries out is the actual Kim Possible theme song, Call Me, Beep Me. * The team's blue outfits closely resemble Cyclops' costume from the X-Men comics and animated series. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Teams